A Vampire's Cure
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Damon Salvatore longs for a mate though he will never admit that to his brother Stefan and his mate Elena. Damon goes to indulge a bit and comes back to a gorgeous woman on his couch will she be what he has been longing for? Bella calls her cousin for help now that Edward has gotten abusive will she find a safe place in the company of the older Salvatore brother?
1. Chapter 1 Other Half

A Vampire's Cure

Chapter 1. Other Half

A/N: Yes, another Twilight fic lol I can't help myself sorry. I promise to do another chapter for Club Sandman... Please review and if you any questions feel free to ask them.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight nor Vampire Diaries. I want to own Damon though even if it just for like five hours.

Warnings: 1 Damon is in the story so it's pretty obvious why I rated this M. 2. I want to write some naughty lemons later on. Finaly 3. Damon will be Damon...

Damon's POV

Jesus there were so many positions I could imagine Elena in but that was nothing new I could do that with every girl I wanted to fuck.

Stefan and her were talking about how school went I fucking hated conversations that were as pointless as these. My little brother seemed content to listen to Elena rant though.

He was so whipped it was halarious but a pain in the ass too. "Caroline was sa-" I walked out at that point and decided that I needed a drink to deal with this.

Dear lord why couldn't I get drunk just today? I went up the stairs and got some of my stuff together I needed out of here for a few days.

I could hear my little brother approaching my bedroom door. He entered without even knocking. "Damon is something the matter?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stefan don't you need to go be a footrest for Elena?" He growled at me and I just smirked. "Hey! Elena had a hard day."

"Eh the barbie doll can be a headache I'll give you that." A I threw my shit into the suitcase. "Anyways I'm going to get laid."

"Tch.." Now he rolled his eyes and I could tell he was annoyed with me at least those feelings were mutual between us.

"Damon when you meet your mate you'll understand." My eyes widened. "Please don't ever curse at me like that again brother."

"I'm serious Damon." My eyes narrowed at him. "As am I." I could tell he was amused that hearing these words bothered me.

"Fuck You Stefan!" Now he was in a fit of laughter. "So it bothers you that much to find your other half?" He was tearing up from laughing so fucking hard.

"Damon.." He was calmer but amusement was evident in his voice. "When you find your other half it will the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Lets just hope shes not a virgin I need someone who can give head." For once my brother laughed at my humor I was shocked.

"Go have fun but please be back I have to discuss something with you." I glared at and curlded my lip a bit. "Fine just let me the fuck out of here!"

Elena's POV

The Salvatore brothers were at it again with their bickering jeez a girl really needs a break for all that sometimes I swear. I decided to ignore it by reading a book I needed to get finished for English Class.

About an hour into thier bickering my cell chirped. **Hey Elena I'm sorry but I don't know who else to turn to and ask for help... Can I please come stay with you I will tell you why when I get there.-Bells.**

My reply was immediate. **Of course Bella! You promise to tell me when you get here?** Her reply came in quickly. **Yes, I'm on my way and thank you Elena!-Bella**

It must be bad if shes coming all way here from Forks I did miss my cousin bella a lot. I know my aunt hated her though but I would figure out where bella could stay.

I watched as Damon ran out the front door I shrugged and Stefan was right beside me kissing my cheek. "Whats got you so worried Elena?"

"My cousin is having some problems where she lives and needs a place to stay I don't know Stefan she seemed scared when I answered her text."

"Whatever your cousin needs we'll help her, whats her name?" I smiled Stefan would always help me no matter what. "Isabella Marie Swan but prefers Bella."

"Hmm... well I'll make sure when Damon gets back that he is nice to her." I highly doubted that Damon could do that even if Stefan bribed, threatened, even asked him nicely.

I smiled and nodded my head to let Stefan be in that little fantasy world. I sighed I guess I would have to see though wouldn't I?

Bella's POV

As I drove I still couldn't believe when Edward started hitting me. I still remember what he said afterwards too, I was so angry.

 _"Remember Bella I can kill you if I see fit next time listen to me."_ I started hating him right then and there I knew we were never mates like he would constantly say.

I just shook my head out of the memories of it. Thank God that Alice helped me by distracting Edward so that I could leave. I took a deep breath of reliefe I would be in Mystic Falls within an hour.

I saw that my cell rang it was Jake I answered right away. "Hey Jake." "Bells where the fuck are you?" He sounded so upset it broke my heart. "Jake I can't tell you right now he might hear come and see you and then see it in your thoughts."

"You ran from Cullen." I started crying. "You were so fucking right about him Jake I'm sorry I didn't listen." I heard a growl at the other end.

"Bells what did the bloodsucker do?" I thought for a moment on this and decided what the hell. "Jake do you swear not to do anything nor get the pack involved."

"Yeah Bella just tell me please..." I knew that voice it was to appease me. "Jake I mean it I don't want anything to happen to you! I want you to swear to me!"

"FINE NOW TELL ME!" I sighed and gave in. "I pissed him off by taking the motorcycle for a ride today and he started...hitting me." There was a loud snarl meeting my answer.

"GODDAMNIT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I panicked. "JACOB BLACK NO YOU WILL NOT YOU SWORE TO ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PUT YOURSELF IN HARMS WAY!"

"You really just think he should get away with this?" Jake sounded angry and sad all at the same time. "No, I... look when Edward leaves you alone for a few days because I'm sure he is listening somewhere to your thoughts, I will tell you give a clue of where I am."

"Got it Bells can I hit him at least?" I wanted to say yes I really did but decided against it. "No, Jake please no wars between wolves and the cold ones."

"Alright love you Bella take care call me every once in awhile." I smiled Jake could always do make me happy. "I promise Jake, I love ya too." I hung up my phone and looked I was finaly at Elena's house.

Stefan's POV

I heard the knock at the door first and decided it was better if I answered it before Elena could we'd been having problems with Klaus and his family recently and I needed her safe.

As I opened the door there a beautiful young woman standing oustide on the porch her arms wrapped around her waist like she was holding herself together.

She had long dark brown hair with tints of red mixed in her eyes were the same it was strange really. "I'm sorry I'm looking for Elena Gilbert do I have the wrong house?"

I smiled at her. "No, Elena is here I'll go get her for you." She smiled and nodded her thanks. I could smell her fear and desperation it was an overwhelming scent.

I walked in and found my mate chopping up some veggies for dinner. "Elena your counsin Bella is here I think perhaps you should go talk with her."

"It's that serious?" I just nodded my head. Before Elena made it out of there we heard her aunt Jenna. "Why are you here do you need money well I'm not giving you any." She continued on. "I told my sister Renee to get an abortion she doesn't listen to me."

"Aunt Jenna she needs a place to stay." Jenna glared at Bella. "You are in no way shape or form staying in this house." Bella didn't protest just walked out.

I went outside Elena came with me. "Bella listen you don't have a place to go and no money right?" She nodded at me. "Stay at mine and my brother's home stay in my room I will stay here with Elena."

"Thank you." I cleared my throat something obviously bad was happening. "Bella what made you come here?" Elena asking exactly what I myself wanted to know.

"My boyfriend started hitting me so I couldn't stay where I was." She didn't look us in the eyes. "That settles it then go to my house and make yourself comfortable Damon will be home tonight call Elena if he bothers you too much."

I wrote the directions down and she was on her way to living with Damon just until we got her somewhere to stay.

Damon's POV

As I approached the house I noticed I couldn't sense my brother or his mate. Well silence is wonderful thing after having fucked so many pretty women.

Of course there was the blood I snacked on too. I was in a wonderful mood and that is why seeing the unfimilar truck on my front lawn did not bother me I was more curious than anything.

I entered the house cautiously and quietly and decided to stop for a drink, I went to the kitchen got a glass of whiskey and walked into the living area.

What I saw shocked and pissed me off. There was a woman lying on my couch. She was beautiful but beautiful women were trouble. As I got closer she stirred in her sleep, the blanket she was wrapped in slid down her shoulder.

I saw the bruises then and for some ungodly reason I needed to know who the fuck did this to her and now. I felt very protective over whoever this was on my couch.

Which was strange usually I didn't give a fuck. I approached her and noticed that she smelled so motherfucking good she smelled like cinnamon, red wine, and sex.

I didn't know whether to fuck or drain her maybe I wanted to do both. "Mmmm..." I couldn't keep the groan from my voice and that seemed to scare her awake. I put my hand on her shoulder she jumped and looked wide eyed up at me.

The connection I felt was instant when her dark brown red tinted eyes looked back into my blue ones. I knew exactly what was happening.

Some vampires found thier mates by scent, tasting thier mate's blood, or in my case touch and looking into the eyes of the one meant just for me.

Fuck! I found my mate and shes hurt and human at that. She backed into the couch futher she must think I'm angry with her. I made myself calm the fuck down.

"Hello, my name is Damon Salvatore how did you get in here?" I had never spoken to anyone in such a gentle tone this mate shit was all new to me.

"Your younger brother Stefan said I could stay here until I found a place. He's going to be staying with Elena while I stay in his room." I growled at the thought of her in his bed I didn't want my brother's scent on her.

"Look I'll leave I'm sorry." I was confused until I scented her fear she really thought I was annoyed that she was here. She was about to get up and storm for her bag on the floor but I caugt her wrist.

"My room is bigger why don't stay in there and I'll sleep in Stefan's room." She looked a bit scared and confused. "Who caused these bruises?"

I couldn't stop that question from blurting out. She seemed to hesitate. "I don't want to talk about it." I wanted so badly to convince her it was okay to tell maybe if I compelled her. I would try that later she seems exhausted.

"Alright but I will ask again some other time." She nodded. "Now then what is your name?" "Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm Elena's cousin."

Elena had a gorgeous cousin whom was my other half? Well this is not some thing you see everyday but hey... I chuckled without humor.

"Alright well let me show you to the room you will be staying in." She said nothing and followed up the steps after I helped her settle in I called my idiot brother.

"Damon you met Bella and your not happy." I sighed. "Stefan she's my mate." I waited for him to scream at me, to laugh, and threaten me but none of that came he was silent.

"Congratz Damon! Shes lovely but a bit damaged do be careful with her please." I growled. "I need to know do you know how she got those bruises?"

"Her now ex-boyfriend gave them to her. I don't know the whole story and well I think it would be better if she told you even if I did know."

For once I agreed with my younger brother. I hung up my cell and went and drank some more. My head was filled with Bella's image. Her soft pale skin.

Her long hair that I wanted to get my fingers in. Her eyes were my captivation most of all though. Long lashes pink lips she didn't ever need to wear makeup thats for damn sure.

Her body was slim but curved in my most favorite places. She wasn't too tall or too short. Those long legs of hers godamn I could imagine them wrapped around my waist and shoulders.

I really hoped to see her naked one day even if just by accident. Hmm... I could make it look like an accident. I paused in thought for a moment and my mind thought of some thing else. This is how Stefan feels for his mate Elena.

The realization floored me. I already wanted to hear Bella's voice again. I settled for listening to her breathing and her heartbeat in her sleep.

This was going to be a fucking long ass road...


	2. Chapter 2 Phone Call

A Vampire's Cure

Chapter 2. Phone Call

A/N: Hello! yes I am here with another chapter, I hope you all enjoy, review, and feel free to ask questions.

Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight & Vampire Diaries? Answer: No... Is it fair? Answer: NO NO NO!

Warnings: Like I said this is Damon we are talking about. Lemons later on. Memories of abuse later.

Bella's POV

I awoke to the noise of my best friend Jake's ringtone, and for once I didn't have to hear Edward growling about it. I answered it on the second ring.

"Hey Jake." I heard him take a sigh of reliefe. "Hey Bells good to hear you're alright. You are alright right?" I felt so bad I forgot to call him after I arrived here and he worried.

"Yeah Jake I'm doing well found a place already." I waited for it. "Where are you?" I knew he would ask he still doesn't quite understand.

"Jake I wish I could but not now okay? I will tell you when I know the time is right." He sighed in frustration this time. "Bells I just really miss you." I smiled at least I had Jake.

"I miss you too, but for now I have to keep you in the dark about my whereabouts." I heard something from the backround. "Sam says hi Bells." That was wierd usually Sam and I never even looked at eachother even.

Jake seemed to understand my silent confusion. "Bells I told the pack what happened and how you ran from situation they are proud of you." I rolled my eyes, I didn't run because I wanted anyone to be proud I was scared.

"Tell them I say hello as well." He chuckled at the other end he could hear my annoyance with his packmates. "Alright well you get some rest Bells call you tonight okay."

We hung up, I got out of the blankets and got off the bed. I was a bit hungry so I went to see about the Salvatore brother's kitchen. As I came down the steps I saw that the oldest Salvatore was sleeping on the couch with an empty glass in his hand.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but then I thought of some thing maybe he had a hard day yesterday. I shrugged that thought off. When I walked into the kitched I realized it was bigger than my bedroom.

I walked over to the fridge took a look inside and saw nothing in the fridge. Well Damon did just get back and Stefan seemed to be always with Elena.

I then looked to the pantry and found nothing once again. "Hmm...perhaps I should make a WaWa run." I said to myself quietly.

It was decided I went back upstairs showered and dressed. The hard part was figuring out what I wear without showing the bruises. I chose a dark blue thin long sleeve shirt and jeans.

I tied my sneakers on. I came down truck keys in hand and walked out the front door, and drove off the front lawn.

Damon's POV

I sat up out of my sleep due to a very loud engine from a car..no a truck. So Bella decided to get out of the house for a bit but why? Then the reason hit me like a de-railing train.

I had no food in house, one she realizes what she is staying with or two presumed I just forgot to shop and decided to go get herself some thing.

I looked over to see a note. _Hey, um there is no food I figured since you just got home yesterday why not let you sleep. I'll fend for myself for breakfast going to WaWa. ~ Bella_

Fuck! I need to go food shopping for her. Well at least she doesn't suspect anything. I dialed Elena's number. "Hello Damon, what can do for you?"

"Yeah hey what does Bella like to eat? I'm going to go shopping for food." I heard a giggle and knew that my asshole brother told her everything.

I growled rather loudly, she stopped but only for like three seconds. "How is this so funny Elena?" She camled down and spoke now. "Beacuse now you know how Stefan felt when he met me."

I really fucking hated that she was absolutely right. "Add in the fact that she is my cousin and you have to admit Damon it's pretty halarious really."

I smirked a bit at that, if someone would have told me Elena Gilbert's gorgeous cousin is your other half I would laughed in thier fucking face.

"Damon take care of her she has taken care of not only herself her whole life but both of her parents too. They very hmm.. how do I put this politely... well lets just say not parent material."

I thought about what Elena was telling me. My mate was constantly caring for others putting them before her. I knew I could never do that...well now that I had Bella I could see myself doing that with her.

"I got it." I said with the bored tone I always used with my little brother's mate. She sighed I could tell she was annoyed. "She likes Italian food." Elena finaly relented the answer.

"Thanks" I hung up looked over to see my brother enter the house. "So Damon how are things going with your mate?" He inquired and I sighed my irritation with him.

"There no food so she went to WaWa, I was asleep or I would have gone for her." This made Stefan study me. "So what are you doing now?" He asked too many questions.

"Well idiot since there is no food and my mate is human I am going shopping for food." He started pursing his trying not to laugh at me. I swear he thought this whole thing was halarious.

"I'm sorry it's just you the playboy Damon who gets every girl he so chooses into bed now has want for only one woman to be in his bed." I hissed at him now.

"Don't offer your room to my mate again Stefan." He rolled his eyes now. "How do you think I felt everytime you said something perverted to Elena?"

I finaly understood I had inraged my brother almost to the point of insanity. The times he has wanted to kill me as I do now for that offer to my mate.

His wasn't even a suggestive question to my mate like mine had been with his mate. I felt like an ass, but refused to admit it. "Just don't ever do it again Stefan."

He shook his at first, but then nodded at my demand. As we started our daily bickering Bella walked in the house with coffe and a breakfast sandwich.

Stefan's POV

As Bella walked I saw the immediate change in my older brother's demeanor. His eyes were not full of anger and I could sense his calm.

He ran his eyes over her almost as if checking for any injuries making sure she was okay. This Damon was very new to me.

"Hello, Bella how are you today?" I asked because she now my family as my mate was the sister in-law to Damon. Damon glared at me obviously already jealous of me talking with her.

I wanted to laugh but held myself together. I did afterall need to stay alive for Elena. "I'm doing well thanks for asking. How are Elena and Jeremy?"

I thought about how Jeremy and Elena had fought with Jenna over how Bella was treated. "They both want to see you soon." This made her smile which nice to see, she seemed like if she smiled it was a rare occurance.

Damon seemed to just watch from the couch. I rolled my eyes the idiot probably doesn't even know that he is staring. So I decided to hit him on the shoulder letting him know to stop.

He growled at me and I glared back at him Bella was too caught up in the book she was reading as she ate. Damon just went back to watching his mate.

We heard a ringtone that wasn't ours Bella seemed to recognize it and smiled. She answered it on the second ring. "Hey Jake." My brother immedietley tensed up upon hearing another man's name on his mate's lips.

We heard the male at the other end speaking. "Hey, Bells I have good news and bad news." Bella seemed to tense at this. "Um okay bad news first please rip it off like a band-aid."

"Bells.. Cullen showed up to visit the pack with Billy's permission. Billy wanted a word with him about hitting woman. Thats the bad news. Good news is Sam hit Edward." The male at the other end of the phone started laughing.

Bella tried to stop her smile but she failed. "Well thank Sam for me please and tell Billy not to invite Edward there ever again even to talk."

The male on the phone sighed. "You know if you came home and stayed with the pack specifcaly me we would do everything to keep you safe. I know Sam is ready to fight for you."

Bella rolled her eyes and then smiled a bit. "Jake that will only start a war because he will go on pack territory without Billy's permission." She whispered this thinking Damon and I couldn't hear her.

Damon of course stopped growling after she declined staying with this Jake person. We both looked at eachother it seemed Elena's cousin was also very involved with the paranormal world herself.

After she got off the phone. I decided it wasn't smart to approach her about what she knew, and thank the lord Damon also seem to think so.

Thats when my phone rang I looked at the caller ID it was my mate. "Hello Elena." She sighed. "How is Bella doing?" My mate was always thoughtful when it came to family.

"She is doing well went to to go get some food but she's back you and I will have to discuss a few things." I was met by silence. "Hmm.. alright is everything okay?"

I didn't know how to answer that. "I hope so..." I could tell she didn't like that answer. "Well why don't Jeremy and I come over to see her later tonight?"

I smiled thinking Bella would like that. "Sounds like a good idea.. I hope you explained things to Jeremy cause if he sees her bruising he will question her."

"I already have I didn't want her getting upset with questioning." She assured me everything would be okay. "Alright bye love you Elena."

"I love you too Stefan." My brother began to roll his eyes and Bella couldn't hear my conversation at all. "Well I'm going to get going Bella, Jeremy and Elena are coming to visit you tonight."

She smiled. "That sounds like that will be fun." She seemed worried a bit, but I decided not to question her about it and left.


	3. Chapter 3 Showers and Luck

A Vampire's Cure

Chapter 3. Showers and Luck

A/N: Hey I am so sorry it took so long to update this story I needed to really think. You're all probably wondering why I put abuse or sexual abuse in most of my stories. Well someone in my family was sexual abused and we were all abused in my family. Alot of this shit was happening in my life. I want to inform people of shit that happens everyday without people ever noticing or caring and I guess I always wanted to fall in love one and have a happy ending like this when I was young. = )

Disclaimer: Nope not a thing of Twilight or Vampire Diaries is mine. Nor are Damon and Klaus... and now I am depressed.

Rated: M for abuse and later lemons and do not forget that Damon is present.

 **Damon's POV**

Shopping for food was a fucking pain in my ass, I fucking hated it. The thought of Bella being hungry pissed me off more...Damn this mate stuff was getting difficult as all hell.

As I walked through the aisles I started to get frustrated... not really knowing what Bella enjoyed to eat besides Italian. I mean she couldn't eat that shit all the time. So I just started throwing crap in the cart. The more I sighed the more people stared, and when they did that I started glaring.

After the shopping trip from hell I pulled up to the house. I couldn't wait to see her and that scared me, she had already become such an addiction. I gathered everything in my arms and entered the house I was reminded of why this was. As I went into the kitchen to store all the shit I got from the damn store, I watched as she sat on the couch a book in her hands.

Bella was intriguing as she read. She made these adorable little expressions as she did. Something she read either upset her or made her laugh a little.

She was extremely sexy with her dark brown-redish eyes the earthy tone that I was falling in love with. They were something you could get lost in if you weren't careful. Her lips drove me up the wall they gave a man so many wonderful ideas. The contrast of her dark hair against her pale skin was lovely. I wondered if she knew this at all.

If she didn't I was fucking amazed to say the least, finaly she broke me from my trance with her mutterings to herself. "I need to shower before Elena and Jeremy get here. Hopefully no one sees these damn bruises."

Growling mentally at the thought of her being naked, hmmm... could I execute my plans of "accindently" seeing her naked. She seemed oblivious to my ogling and she climbed the steps toward the guest bathroom.

Hearing as she started the water, stripped herself of every article of clothing, and humming a soft tune while she did so. Fuck! these innocent little actations of hers were turning me on so much.

The tune she humming sounded like one of Jonny Cash's songs. It seemed she had good taste in music. Time to see if I could get that peak...

Being able to walk up the stairs because of my vampires made me a very happy man as of this moment. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. Her hair seemed almost black from being soaked, her breasts were not overly big or too small they had me salivating, and the water running down her nipples were what had me unconsciously licking my lips. She seemed to just be getting of the shower mmmm...

Spotting the bruising on her left shoulder down to her hip I almost lost my shit. Decidind not to upset my mate, I chose to enjoy more of the sight of her. My eyesight traveling down her body toward lovely limbs. Her legs were slim long and wet, hips so tiny I couldn't wait to get my hands on them. The dark soaked curls in between them almost had me on my knees. The scent of cinnamon, red wine, and sex hit me like a fucking mac truck. Suddenly after what felt like hours I heard her gasp.

Looking up to find those gorgeous eyes of hers so wide I thought they might fall out. She started to bite her bottom lip which had my fists clenching tighter. When she blushed it was fucking hard not to walk over to her and rush her to my bedroom.

I had to stop myself from growling at her interrupting my view by covering herself with the towel. "Oh! I'm so sorry Bella, I had no idea you were in here." I made a show of covering my eyes with my hand.

"It's um alright, sorry...I should've locked the door." Her voice seemed really embarrassed perhaps she really didn't know how beautiful she was.

She bought the lie thanfuly as I exited the bathroom, that image would forever be burned into my memory. I wanted to fuck my mate senseless. I watched from a far as she walked into my room to get dressed.

I ached to follow her... figuring I should shower too before my idiot brother showed up with his mate and brother-in-law in tow.

 **Bella's POV**

Oh God! He saw me naked he must have seen the bruising now he'll be asking so many fucking questions. Shit! what do I tell him? What if he makes me go to the police.

Well it is my own fault I never locked that damn door. Sighing I decided to get my hair in order then get dressed. Tying my hair into a long braid seemed nice and simple for tonight, taking a look into my bag to find a lovely pair of skinny jeans with a note from Alice suprised me.. she must have packed this before I was able to notice. Opening the note to examine her reason for doing so I was simply puzzled. **Dear Bella, I am so sorry for Edward's violence towards you. I still love you and think of you as part of my family. Jasper and I miss you, we have decided to visit with you when the time is right. Wear these tonight with that lovely long sleeved shirt I added in. Don't worry it will cover what you want.. I know you wish to hide the bruises from curious eyes. Bella the man that you are staying with will help you find what your looking for.**

 **Love Alice.** What the hell the last part mean?

The red shirt was lovely. After putting it on I could see it hugged my form nicely. Alice was always good at picking out clothes. Usually her dressing me up drove me to drink, but tonight I didn't mind really.

As I dressed I thought about what we would be having for dinner, I know Damon basicaly bought the whole store. In all reality I probably wouldn't eat much. I was taken out of my musings by the sound of a knock at the bedroom door. When I opened it I was shocked to see Jeremy there.

 **Jeremy's POV**

Bella looked suprised to see me. God I have missed her, shes the only one who doesn't tell me what to do, and never judges me. Even when I told her about the drugs.

All she told me to do was be careful and that she loved me no matter what. "Hey Ella...I've missed you" She smiled at my nickname for her and hugged me. I wanted to squeez her, but then I remembered she had bruises.

So many questions popped into my head at once like who the fuck was this guy? Was this the first time he hit her? Did she know we would keep her safe?

Goddamnit! I hated that she felt like she had to hide this from me. I wanted her to talk with me, trust in me that whatever she told me wouldn't ever leave my lips.

This guy must have her really fucking scared. Maybe I could get Damon to compel it out of her. I would ask him tonight and hopefully he was in a giving mood.

I noticed that the vampire stocked up after his fucking trip to get laid. Usually he made Stefan pay for that shit I wondered what the fuck was going on with him?

She took a step back and gave me a once over. "My goodness, Jeremy you've become such a handsome guy. I'm sure your girlfriend is super angry for taking up her time with you." Bella always could make me smile.

"Bonnie is here with me actually." I watched as my cousin's smile widened. I could see questions of all kinds in her eyes. "I'll ask later." She knew me too well, knowing now was not a time I wanted to give her answers.

"Ella I think it's time we go see whether or not Damon and Stefan have killed eachother yet." As we came down the steps I saw Damon watching her like she was the last woman on earth. I couldn't help the glare I sent his way. I watched as Bella walked past him his eyes following her every step. When he caught me glaring at him he smirked.

"Damon leave my cousin alone, I don't want you breaking her heart asshole." I whispered just low enough for him to hear. His dark left brow raising at my demand.

Then he growled at me and turned away. I came over to Bonnie assuring her everything was fine. "Bella this is Bonnie, Bonnie my cousin Bella."

"I'm so happy to meet you finaly Bella, Jeremy talks a lot about how close you two were when he was growing up." Right on cue Bella blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I'm glad Jeremy has someone that makes him smile this much." Bonnie wasn't a person to blush so I was suprised when she did.

A half-an-hour later they chatting it up. While they did that I decided to ask Damon my question. Making my way over to him he eyed me curiously for a moment.

"Can you compel Bella into telling you who hurt her please Damon? Be nice about it though." Damon nodded once confirming my request. "Are you two that close?" He asked curiousity seeping into his tone.

"Yeah, Bella has always been the one person who never judged me no matter what I told her, when my parents died and I ran away I went to see her. She never told anybody I was staying with her at the time. Then when I started using she didn't say a bad thing to or about me, she just smiled and told me to be careful and that she loved me. Bella is sort of like a second mother to me. I love her and I hate that shes been hurt." Damon was floored it was written all over his face.

He seemed to think about all this, then pursed his lips. I walked back into the living room to find Bella laughing, it was a good sight to see.

 **Stefan's POV**

My brother was still pissed at Jeremy's warning to leave Bella alone. I would've felt the same if someone told me I couldn't see Elena.

I was thankful as well as amazed that Damon just walked away. Bella and Jeremy seemed close, Elena watched the two of them talk with a smile on her face. It was strange how at ease Jeremy seemed around his cousin.

It was wonderful to see him so relaxed, but he had never been that way around Elena. Bonnie was just happy Jeremy was smiling so much. Then I thought about it and realized Bella's kind heart and nature is what made Jeremy relax.

When Bella's sleeve pulled up a little on her wrist, thats when I saw the moon cresent shaped scar. I made eye contact with Damon and then looked at her wrist again. He followed my gaze and his eyes were wide as fuck, it would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "Damon why don't we go check on the food?" He said nothing as he got up and followed me toward the kitchen.

My brother was gripping the sink and running one hand through his hair. "How the fuck is she still human? No, a better question is how is she alive?!"

Sighing deeply before I spoke. "Damon I don't know the answers to those questions, I really wish I did. I can't even imagine what your going through over this knowing it happened to your mate."

"Stefan how in the fuck didn't you lose your mind all those time Elena was in danger or hurt?" His question was suprising for once he knew what I went through.

"Well, it did drive me to the brink of insanity when she was in danger and when she was hurt, those times just about broke me..." Damon for once had no snide retort.

"I'm sorry..." Those words shocked me to hell, I was greatful for them, but I pretended not to hear him I knew it was what he wanted. For him those were the hardest words to say to me.

After a few minutes of silence we walked into the living room and sat down with our guests. We sat there with them for ten minutes chatting a little. Damon was watching Bella from underneath his lashes.

Finaly he asked her to come help him check on dinner she politely accepted his request. I wondered what my dear brother was up to now?

 **Damon's POV**

"I'd say this all has about another ten minutes or so." She seemed more comfortable when speaking about cooking for some reason, I would figure that out later. When she turned and looked me in the eyes I knew I had to compel her now.

"Bella tell me where you got those bruises, and the scar on your wrist, please?" I was speaking softly, but it still should work. "Damon I...I can't...don't ask me to talk about this. You can't tell Jeremy about them." As she stormed out of the kitchen, I felt like the wind was just knocked out of me, she just resisted the compulsion without any vervain. How was I going to tell Stefan about this?

Shit and now I had a mate to apologize to. I got dinner together and took it out to the table. Fuck! The youngest Gilbert took my seat next to Bella. He is such an asshole sometimes. Great now I'm jealous of his relationship with my mate even though they are simply cousins. I could see Stefan trying, but failing to hold back a smile.

I whishpered just low enough for him to hear me. "Fuck you." He coughed to disguise his laughter. I knew he was enjoying my fucking suffering. Elena started to glare at him, and he began to straighten up. It was my turn to smile. Then I wondered would it always be like this between us, laughing at the other when one of us was in trouble with our mates?

I decided to sit on the other side of Bella, everyone else seemed to notice this. She however was oblivious. "Bella where did you get that lovely ring?" I followed Elena's gaze and saw a silver ring with an onyx stone in the shape of a cresent moon. I was just as facinated with Bella's answer now.

"Jacob Black, a bestfriend of mine gave it to me about two weeks before I came here. It was his mother's." It seemed I would have to kill this Jacob Black. Damnit I hated knowing that another guy held a place in her heart. Would she ever have that look on her face when she spoke of me one day? GODDAMNIT! I sounded like a freaking girl!

"You should have him come here to see you, you obviously miss him. Besides I'd like to meet the guy who was actually able to make you take and keep a gift." Jeremy's statement was interesting. Why was her taking and keeping a gift such a good thing? Don't woman love that sorta shit?

"Yeah, but when he said it was his mother's I couldn't hurt him by not accepting it." Jeremy seemed to understand right away. "So Jeremy... hows home life?"

Now he looked nervous. "Well Aunt Jenna, is still bitching about you showing up. What is her problem with her anyway?" Bella laughed and shook her head. Her Aunt hated her? No wonder she is staying here instead of at Elena's.

After everyone left, Bella fell asleep on the couch. Then the wierdest thing started to happen. She started talking... "I have no freaking idea why the yawn is yellow. Well it's your fault mom. I blinked a couple time trying to hold back my laughter. She actually having a very serious conversation about all of this in her sleep. Well She wasn't goint to be very comfortable waking up like that, so I picked her up she couldn't have wieighed a hundred and fifteen pounds soaking wet. Carrying her upstairs to my room would have been a whole lot more fun, if we were going up there for different reasons. I was going to have a serious case of blue balls.

Setting her down on the bed I stepped back to take a look at her for the millionth time today. She looked gorgeous on against the black silk sheets. Was she really mine? Damn I got lucky.

A/N: R&R that makes chapters happen. Please tell me what you all thought and sorry for not updating sooner love you all! No killing the writer. : )


	4. Chapter 4 Interesting Creature

A Vampire's Cure

Chapter 4. Interesting Creatures and A Mother's Lies

A/N: Hello it's time to get back to where we were with Damon and Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Warning: Rated M for viloence and abuse and later lemons.

 **Bella's POV**

The dinner with the Salvatores went well, I just wish Damon hadn't pushed for info. It was lovely to see Jeremy again.

He looked happy, he also looked drug-use-free which was wonderful. I am always worried for him he is like my little brother.

As I looked through the produce aisle I heard my phone recieve a text. _**Bella, where are you? -Elena.**_

 _ **At the store shopping for some items to make a special recipe. Why?**_ I responded thinking her text sounded panicked and rushed.

Before I could read much more I was taken from thoughts when knocked into a strong body. stumbling a bit and looking up to see whom I ran into like an ass.

"I apologize I wasn't looking where I was going." The tall blonde man smiled at me, his smile made me cautious though.

"Thats quite alright darling, why don't you come home with me?" His pupils did this wierd thing as he said this.

"Um sorry no. Have a nice day." Smiling at him there must be something mentally wrong with this guy. As I tried to go around him, he grabbed my still bruised arm tightly.

Whimpering in pain a bit, but refusing to cry out. "How did you do that? You must have vervain on you." He looked really angry at me, well he was pissing me off too.

"Look you're hurting me let go of me and for the love of god I do not own that perfume everyone keeps talking about." The blonde man blinked for a second before chuckling at me. His grip loosened as well.

"You're serious aren't you darling. You know what you are coming with me, you my dear are quite interesting." Glaring at him I sighed.

"Listen psycho I realize you need entertainment, but you are looking for it with the wrong girl." He started to glare at me and one look in his eyes told something was very off here.

"You're not human." Whispering my shock and puzzlement. The blonde man smirked at me. "Darling you are perceptive." He congratulated me.

"So this is how it's going to go you either come with me or I kill everyone in this store you hear me love?" My breathing became rapid, I was frightened, but I couldn't let innocent people die over me.

"Deal, swear to me you will spare everyone in here!" Quickly agreeing hoping he kept his word if I kept mine. "Good girl...first leave your cell phone here, wouldn't want you to contact any unwanted company now would we?"

Dropping everything except my purse into the damn cart, I followed this blonde whatever the hell he was out the store and into his car.

"So lovely what is your name?" Well he had wonderful manners I guess thats a plus. "It's Isabella Marie Swan, you can call me Bella. What about you or am I not allowed to know?"

He glanced at me for a moment. "Niklaus Mikaelson you may call me Klaus." Deciding silence and no questions for now was best option I just sat there, he didn't seem to like to the quiet though, because not even five minutes after I shut up he started talking.

"Cat got your tounge darling? Usually when people figure out they are dealing with someone that isn't human they start begging for thier life." Klaus glanced at me while he drove.

"Well I don't see the point in begging if you're going to kill me I have no way of stopping that I may fight back, but I refuse to beg." He looked at me curiously for a few moments.

"You don't seem to have any self preservation at all." Laughing without humor at his words he looked at me as though I was losing my mind.

"You are not the first person to tell me that. May I ask what you are? He stiffened at this "Lets put it this way darling, you'll never meet another like myself." His voice was laced with humor which was very unsettling.

"You know I don't understand that little riddle of yours right?" He shrugged his shoulders at my question, I was perturbed at this action.

"You smell of the older Salvatore brother." Was he talking about Damon how in the hell did he know him? Klaus seemed to see the puzzled look on my face, he chuckled.

"He hasn't told you a thing has he Isabella?" I just shook my head and sighed I was tired and not really in the mood for all this shit right now.

A few moments later we pulled up to a house that was way bigger than even Damon and Stefan's family home.

 **Klaus' POV**

As I walked through the store I discovered quite a beautiful young woman all dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, lovely curves, and lovely long legs. She was shy that I could tell even from where I was standing.

She startled a bit when she recieved a text, as I aprroached her the scent of the eldest Salvatore brother was on her. It wasn't overpowering so she must keep him at a distanse.

Strange usually woman fall at the feet of Damon Salvatore, this girl was becoming more and more of a mystery I had to figure out. I decided compelling her back to my home to talk was the best choice.

"I apologize I wasn't looking where I was going." The beautiful brunette bumped into me my luck was good today. I didn't have to work for her attention, although clumsy as she was, she was also polite a trait I admired, too bad the eldest Salvatore was obviously trying to bed her. Time to turn on the compulsion.

"Thats quite alright darling, why don't you come home with me?" She smiled at me..well that didn't take long at all, or at least thats what I'd thought until she spoke.

"Um sorry no. Have a nice day." It didn't work, she must have vervain on her or in her system, I growled low in my chest unhappy with the situation at hand.

Grabbing her I noticed her wince in pain, she stopped herself from crying out too loudly I realised the action for what it was right away.. It was in act of rebellion toward the person causing the pain, one I used on my so called father long ago when he was angry with me. So the next question I was asking myslef who was hurting her?

In some strange fucked up way I wanted to prevent this girl from getting abused even though I hadn't a clue who she was. There was a spark of anger in her dark brown eyes at my actions towards her, but I needed answers to break my damned curse.

"How did you do that? Who gave you vervain?" Either the Gilberts or the Salvatores was my guess. She looked even more furious with me and strangley enough that made her even more beautiful.

"Look you're hurting me let go of me and for the love of god I do not own that perfume everyone keeps talking about." She fucking thought it was a perfume? My, my how interesting never in my one thousand years of living have I ever met a human that I was unable to compel.

Things just got so much more fun in Mystical Falls, no wonder Damon wanted a taste of this girl."You're serious aren't you darling. You know what you are coming with me, you my dear are quite mind boggling."

"Listen psycho I realize you need entertainment, but you are looking for it with the wrong girl." As I glared at her something in the way she looked at me changed almost as though a realization hit her...hard.

"You're not human." The statement shocked her and I both, but for different reasons hers being that she was very close to someone very dangerouse, and mine because she picked up on it so quickly.

"Darling you are perceptive." She just pursed her lips and lifted a brow at me, somehow her body became cautious all on its own. At this point I knew force was the only tactic left for me.

"So this is how it's going to go you either come with me or I kill everyone in this store. You hear me love?" Her heart was racing and her breathing wasn't any better. "Deal, swear to me you will spare everyone in here!"

So she wasn't just another air-head with a face, wonderful. "Good girl...first leave your cell phone here, wouldn't want you to contact any unwanted company now would we?" Expecting more of a problem with my demands, but she complied she really was smart this one.

On the way to my home she was quiet again I was expecting screaming and fighting she almost seemed tired and withdrawn. Maybe I was more than right about the abuse she shows so many signs.

"So lovely what is your name?" It was odd, but she seemed to have an allure about her. The reluctance on her face was too easy to read perhaps though she didn't much care if it was.

"It's Isabella Marie Swan, you can call me Bella. What about you or am I not allowed to know?" Bella...how fitting for this human girl, the thing that puzzled me was her politeness with me even though I've been threatning her less civil.

"Niklaus Mikaelson you may call me Klaus." Silence surrounded us once again, she must think that was the safe route. "Cat got your tounge darling? Usually when people figure out they are dealing with someone that isn't human they start begging for thier life." When I glanced her way her expression was _only_ thoughtful.

"Well I don't see the point in begging if you're going to kill me I have no way of stopping that I may fight back, but I refuse to beg." Staring at her for a moment, my mind filled with memories of how many times I had refused to beg Mikael to stop with the beatings.

"You don't seem to have any self preservation at all." Her humorless laughter startled me a bit, I wondered for a wild second if she was sane or not.

"You are not the first person to tell me that. May I ask what you are? Tensing up at this question though truthfully innocent as it was, I couldn't yet trust her.

"Lets put it this way darling, you'll never meet another like myself." She seemed uncomfortable now. I doubt she noticed that she was bitting her bottom lip at all as she replied.

"You know I don't understand that little riddle of yours right?" I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. Deciding to switch the subject I brought up the Salvatore.

"You smell of the older Salvatore brother." seeing her startled at my words made me chuckle. "He hasn't told you a thing has he Isabella?" Bella shook her head, her eyes seemed to hold the emotion of anger.

When we arrived at my home I waited for the squeal of delight over how beautiful and big it was. Isabella Swan however just shrugged her shoulders.

She was so different from any girl her age, suprisingly it was a breath of fresh air. The most puzzling and interesting thing about her I think in what short of a time since we've met was that she couldn't be compelled.

It made me curious as to if she was really human herself, perhaps Kol can tell me. As soon as I reached the porch, Elijah was there watching the girl with equal interest.

"Brother, who is this young lady?" Before I could get the words out of my mouth Bella was speaking up.

"Hi, my names Bella Swan and your brother threatened me if I didn't come home with him. I gotta say if this is how you guys pick up girls it's a little drastic if you ask me." This caught my brother and I off gaurd. Elijah also looked rather amused.

"Yes...Klaus is one for extremes. I'm Elijah, Klaus' older brother nice to meet you. Now then may I ask what he requires from you?" Bella smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

 **Elijah's POV**

Nik always had to ruin a good book, it seemed as if whenever I was in the middle of relaxing, he called or texted me about something to with Elena and her group of friends.

Oh, then there were the text about Jeremy, he wanted to know everything about the young man and I simply could not understand his fascination with him.

My musings were intterrupted by my cell phone chiming. Another text goody. _-I just found out that the doppleganger has a cousin in town and you'll never believe my luck she is right front of me as we speak.- Klaus._

Wanting to tell him about how stupid he is was very tempting at this very moment. Instead I replied with. _-Perhaps you should think about this, it isn't too late to back out now._

He never replied back, sighing I walked out onto the front porch and waited. As his car pulled up I noticed the beautiful brunette sitting beside him.

The strange part was that she didn't seem frightened by him at all. When I asked Klaus for her the identity of his companion she cut him off right away.

"Hi, my names Bella Swan and your brother threatened me if I didn't come home with him. I gotta say if this is how you guys pick up girls it's a little drastic if you ask me." Trying to hide my amusement at this young girls cheeck was quite the battle. She impressed me and I dare say she had done so with Nik as well.

"Yes...Klaus is one for extremes. I'm Elijah, Klaus' older brother nice to meet you. Now then may I ask what he requires from you?" Smirking and shrugging her shoulders.

"That is a good question, however I think Klaus would be better suited to answer it. Klaus you wanna tell him and I whats going on?" Now I couldn't hold in my laughter at all even Klaus was smirking at her teasing.

"Well, dearest brother of mine this is the dopplegangers cousin, simply put she is the bait to get what I require." Ahh so this lovely, charming girl had to be brought into all this just because she decided to visit with family.

"What the fuck is a doppleganger? If you're planning to hurt any of my family members I'll make your life a living hell!" She was either very brave or absolutely stupid.

Klaus growled at her, Bella didn't back down instead she narrowed her eyes at him. "Bella you are walking a fine line with me." Klaus' anger grew.

"I don't give a damn you either tell me what you're planning to do with my family, or I swear to god you are going to have quite the battle on your hands."

"Having trouble with dinner? She's quite lovely." Kol chuckled from the entryway. Bella and Klaus were still staring eachother down. She didn't even when his face took on his true form.

"Dear god! do you have a death wish?" Klaus was astounded she wouldn't back down. I suspect there also a grudging respect for her as well.

"You seem to have lost your touch Nik." Kol was enjoying this a little too much. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and thats when I saw it.

"Niklaus why on earth did you feel the need to bruise her." I was livid kidnapping the poor girl was enough, but to hit her was a whole other thing all together.

There was something about Bella Swan that made you want to take care of her. I felt as if I needed to protect her, for reasons unknown to me.

"I-" Klaus was cut off by Bella once again as she directed her glare at me now.

"Your brother did no such thing, this bruise is from my ex-boyfriend. Why do you have to immediately accuse him? There are two sides to every story!" She was standing up for him? Strange girl...

When I looked at Klaus his face was a bit softer. "You want to know what a doppleganger is correct? Well, then come inside have dinner and we'll talk. If you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you." His threat held no real heat to it.

He was starting to like her, which could be trouble. "Deal." She was determined to get her answers. Kol watched her with eyes of intruige.

 **Kol's POV**

We all felt it I could tell there was sibling bonds connecting us to Bella. The best part about it all was that she was giving Klaus hell. He didn't frighten her one bit.

Truly someone worthy of being welcomed into the Mikaelson family. Klaus has already formed a soft spot for her, since she stood up for him to Elijah.

That was by far the funniest thing I have ever seen. "So, Bella could you explain why your ex decided you would make a good punching bag?" The boy obviously needed to be taught some manners.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable speaking about that at this very moment. Besides I don't even know your name." Not willing huh? well, then compulsion is always the way to go.

"Kol, I know what you're about to do and there is no point. You see Isabella cannot be compelled and she doesn't have any clue what vervain is." To say I was stunned would be an understatement.

Deciding to test another theory, I motioned her over with my finger as she got close enough I use my nail to make a small cut on her neck. Then I proceeded to taste her blood, it didn't burn my throat at all. She's not been ingest it either. My brothers caught on to this.

"Bella, let me heal that." Before she could protest I had her against me as I licked the wound closed. "Ew! what the hell?" Oh dear this girl was funny.

"So sorry darling, but it need to be done. Anyway as I'm sure you know by now my name is Kol-" Her wrist a cresent moon like scar. "Where did you recieve this?" She looked very uncomfortable at this question.

"It's nothing alright..." Sighing with frustration, I knew there was only one way to get her to talk.

"I'll make you a deal. Either you tell us where thats from, or you won't know anything about dopplegangers and what it has to do with your family."

She relented reluctantly, she told us about her cold ones and James the tracker who made her his game. By the time she was finished telling her story we were all angry at this ex of hers and the nomad that attacked her.

In return Klaus told what a doppleganger was and who it was within her family. Suprisingly he told her of mother's curse and what it did to him as well.

"I need Elena for this ritual or the curse my mother placed on me will never be broken. Her blood."

"Your mother is horrible woman, may I have a look at her diary?" We were a bit hesitant, Klaus however gave in and handed the damn thing to her.

She read over for what seemed like only an hour. "Klaus I think your mother lied to you. It say here 'Her bloodline is the key.' It doesn't even mention a doppleganger which I believe would have been included in this entire book. Also she says absolutely nothing about a ritual almost as if she trying to hurt you in some way, when you perform it... Perhaps all you need is the blood and not even from Elena.

We all took in her words, Klaus suddenly looked furious. "That bitch lied to me! Of course this makes more sense." He was pacing the living area.

"Why not just take some of my blood?" Bella said this as if we were exchanging small talk over tea.

"What..?" Klaus had a gaurded yet hopeful look in his eyes.

"Look you need to get rid of a curse and free your wolf. I understand that a little better than you would think, my childhood bestfriend is a werewolf."

Wow the paranormal just loved this girl.

"You're willing to help me, even after the way I forced you here?" Klaus' tone was incredulous.

"Yes, all I ask is for a promise to not hurt Elena nor Jeremy. Also I would like to borrow your cell I wanna call Damon real quick." Klaus nodded his head in agreement.

 **Damon's POV**

How fucking long does it take to grocery shop? My suddenly rang I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" My mate's angry voice came from through the other side.

"You have some explaining to do Salvatore! Seriously what the fuck is with people not telling me shit? Elena is so much trouble when I get home!" I was upset and delighted all at once.

Upset because I knew that she had discovered what was going on around her.. how I don't have a clue. I was delighted because she thought of my home as hers.

"Bella where in the hell are you?" She sighed still angry.

"Is that all you have to say? Well, Damon we are not playing the game of Isabella tells me everything and I leave her in the dark about important things. I am grown woman if I'm gone for a night I'll be fine." She hung up after that. I too angry to even think straight.

Then again I fucked up and hurt her, Damnit! Time to get in touch with Stefanie...Christ I hate having to ask him for help.

"Damon? This is unusual you never call me. In fact I think you would rather sell your left nut then do so." Ha ha fucker.

"Listen asshole my mate called and said the jig is up." This immediately killed his joking tone, yeah thats what I thought dear brother of mine.

"Well, shit! What all she say?" I rolled my eyes of course he wanted all the juicy details.

"Salvatore you have explaining...blah blah...Elena is in so much trouble...and I'm sick of this no one tells me anything shit...yada yada." He was seriously wasting my time, when I could be looking for her already.

"Damn she sounds pissed." I was starting to wonder if his Bambi diet was killing his brain cells off.

"She won't even tell me where she is. However she did tell me she wasn't coming home tonight." He whistled at this statement.

"Your mate is perfect for you." This was the smartest thing he's said this entire conversation. I hung up on him and not even a minute later was someone knocking on my front door.

"WH-Oh...its you." Jeremy was standing there looking really fucking pissed off. Usually I would be goading him into telling me what was wrong, however the kid looked like he needed the subject to be left the hell alone.

"Hey Damon, where's Bella? I need to talk with her." Something really bad must have happened. Taking pity on his ass I sighed before answering his delemia.

"She's not here, but I can get her to call you. Here I think she changed her number, maybe to so that her asshole ex wouldn't bother her." Jeremy thanked me then left so quickly you would think Tyler was looking to beat his ass.

Jesus Christ where the fire?

 **Jeremy's POV**

I can't fucking believe Bonnie fucking cheated on me with Matt. Of course Elena took her side too. Time to call the one person I know will be there for me like always.

Dialing Bella's new number I didn't even wait for her to say hello before I asked the question that kept going through my mind. "So, Ella what did Damon do or say to piss you off? Oh and I have quite the interesting story for you."

"Damon does and says a whole hell of a lot of things to piss me off, oh do tell this interesting story after you tell me how you got this number baby Gilbert." I almost dropped my cell at the british accent on the other end.

"Oh fuck did that asshole prank me?" I thought I mummbled silently enough to myself.

"Possibly this is Damon we are talking about." Shit this was the original Hybrid. Maybe apologizing would keep him calm.

"Um...yeah sorry, wrong number." Hearing a chuckle did nothing to curve my anxiety. I had heard that even if this guy was smiling, acting like everythings chill was just a way of luring you into a false sense secruity. It was his favorite thing to do.

"Oh, were you were trying to contact Isabella?" This got my attention real fast. How did he know Bella?

He seemed to read my mind over the phone. "Would you like to talk with her?" My heart was beating out of control, what if he hurt her or worse? The best thing to do would in this situation was to be polite and not piss him off in any way.

"Y-yes please...?" I really hoped like hell she was okay.

"Then lets make a deal. Shall we?" ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! UGH! keep calm, keep calm...

"Sure, um what do I have to do? His reply sounded delighted that I was willing to play his little game.

"You can talk with her, but only in person so I am going to give you directions to my home. Be warned Jeremy if you contact anyone or are not careful about being followed, well lets just say there will be consequences." His tone left no room for arguement.

"Understood." I understood perfectly how he could hurt Bella and I would never let that happen. Calling the Salvatores was a no go.

"Good." He quickly told me the directions then hung up and I had to wonder, why he even wanted me to come there? Why was I an important key to all this?

I walk for what seemed like only fourty-five minutes before I reached the adress he gave me, as soon as I knocked a tall blonde haired man opened the door. His green-blue eyes became wide before he pulled me inside and slammed the front door closed.

He had me up against the door while his face was buried in the crook of my shoulder, sniffing my neck. After what felt like foever he pulled his head back to look at me.

The emotion in his eyes was one I couldn't decipher.

 **Klaus' POV**

One thousand years, searching and never finding. It had been under my nose this whole time while I'd been here, or more appropriately put _he_ was.

As I opened the door I planned on using the boy and killing him in the end, however that plan went right into the fire immediately after I'd caught his scent.

I couldn't control myself when I pulled him inside and back him trapping him between the door and I. Inhaling delicious scent was driving me mad.

Dear God it was mouth watering, he smelled of chamomile, citrus, and cinnamon. He was also a very handsome young man. Brown eyes short brown hair, his dark lashes were long, his lips were making me want to go grab my art supplies and try to replicate them the best that I could. They were so fucking sexy! he was a foot shorter than me and lean.

The jeans he wore were tight fitting, however the baggy hoody he wore made me want to rip it off so that he coudln't hide himself away from me anymore.

How the hell had I missed this gorgeous creature? Perhaps because the doppleganger always smothered in the the Salvatore's stench. The weird thing about that was Bella smelled lovely even though she smelled of Damon.

Two things now I would have to thank Bella for. One willingly helping me break the curse and for bringing my mate and imprint to me.

Jeremy was just perfect.


End file.
